Lost Warriors and the legendary Miko
by deathstar
Summary: a fushigi yuugisailor moon crossover fanfic..Usagi goes back to the Universe of the four gods with the help of a mysterious man to uncover the 5 lost warriors...please READ!RR
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I've re-written this chapter elaborating on the details that I've left out, was angry with myself for what a poor piece of story I've done previously, and will be writing chapter 2. Sorry for the delay as I was busy with my school work and stuff.

Lost Warriors

A shadow stood in front of the sleeping Usagi that was snoring softly. The shadow stifled laughter and gently caressed her face.

The mysterious shadow whispered softly, 'it's your time Hime, to call upon your warriors."

The shadow stepped out of its hiding place and stood before Usagi. It was a pale-faced man, elegant features graced upon his face and he has silvery hair that gleamed in the moonlight, soft emerald eyes looked at Usagi longing.

He was garbed in exotic and luxurious clothing, fit for a Prince, black robe with gold-lining decorated the robe, and intricate embroidery of dragons in gold was covered on the front of the robe.

He leaned forward and placed a kiss on Usagi's lips and muttered, "Aishiteru Hime".

Taking a couple of steps backwards, he whispered a spell, 'Kaze Gehin take her to the Universe Of The Four Gods!"

A tall majestic being appeared from nowhere, symbols appeared and looked to be inscripted on the floor glowed green in colour. Suddenly, wind unfurled and surrounded the symbols.

A being appeared in the middle, making it hard to identify what is the being, except its fierce gleaming red-blood eyes that shown itself.

The being bowed to the beautiful man standing in front of Usagi, and replied in an amusing yet stern voice, "Yes, my lord." It went forward, stepping gracefully avoiding any toys of Usagi that was lying around, and in a flash, Usagi and the being was gone, what was left was a pure silver feather that laid on the empty bed.

The quiet night continued on after they left. The silver-haired man walked gracefully and stood beside the window, gazing up upon moon, he closed his eyes, knowing in his heart a new story is going to begin.

"Huh?" Usagi felt warm rays covering her body and she felt extremely uncomfortable on her bed; rubbing her eyes she struggled to wake up surveying her surroundings, she blinked twice and nearly screamed in horror.

Usagi stood up quickly and paced around. Her eyes scanned her surroundings, "Where am I? This is not my bedroom" Usagi exclaimed.

"What is going on!" Usagi's panic voice trembled.

"Look guys! There is a weird girl here! Hey, Blondie!" a husky voice shouted from behind.

Usagi swirled around and was staring in fright at a group of dirty men who was stumbling in their stupor, apparently they were drinking beers.

Calming herself, Usagi prepared prepared herself, 'I'm not going to waste what I've learnt from Haruka's lessons". Her eyes stared at the group of dirty men coolly and questioned "May I know where I am?".

The men who replied snorted, some laughed, "are you foolish? Emperor Saihitei governs here of course!" 'Emperor Saihitei?' Usagi wondered, she did not notice one of the men who was approaching her.

The man grabbed her hands and pushed her roughly against a wall. Usagi spitted on the man's face, and kicked him in the stomach. The man howled in pain and fell on the ground holding his stomach. "That's what you deserve for sneaking up on me fool," Usagi smirked, and glanced up at the rest of them, who were running towards Usagi, intending to do vengeance for their friend.

Seeing that she do not want to hurt anyone anymore, she ran to the nearest streets, which was crowded with people. 'Is there a celebration?' Usagi glanced around and continued to weave past the crowd. Some stared at Usagi weirdly and tried to warn her not to go forward.

As she continued to make sure the group of dirty men was not gaining on her, Usagi did not manage to notice a stone on the floor and tripped.

The men that was chasing her, saw where Usagi landed upon and was terrified that they quickly ran back to the direction they came from.

Usagi got up from her feet effortlessly and dusted her clothes from the sand, but when she glance up, to her dismay she found seven spears pointed towards her.

"What do you think you are doing? You insolence brat!" Usagi was astonished at the sight of seven spears that was pointing at her. Usagi blinked her eyes and slowly trailed her eyes to the voice; a guard who was apparently not happy had a frown on his face. He was wearing a red amour with a phoenix symbol carved on it.

Usagi noticed that she was not in an advantage spot and tried to reply in her best manner, "I did not mean to disturb anything, there were a couple of ruffians that chased me so I…"

A soft demanding yet amusing male voice sounded from the sedan, "Bring her back to the palace". The guard glared at her and turned towards the sedan and bowed, "Yes, your majesty" and obeyed the command.

'Who was that in the sedan I wonder' Usagi looked towards the sedan and gazed at it intently.

Suddenly the sedan stop in front of a gigantic door, and the guard ordered Usagi to follow him.

Usagi gasped, in front of her was the grand palace, beautiful cravings was on every wall, and there was a huge phoenix statue which was made of gold. The phoenix eyes held rubies that gleamed in the sunlight. Its eyes seems to held wisdom beyond its age.

The guard shouted towards Usagi, 'Where am I really?' Usagi's mind was full with questions, but followed the guard willingly.

Entering a room, the beauty of the room captivated her; a huge bed was left in the middle of the room, and there was another phoenix statue in the room.

Usagi was allured by the beauty of the statue and stared at it.

"That is Suzaku, our land's god", Usagi turned, and met a beautiful man, brown hair and soft hazel eyes that could melts one's heart.

He wore a robe that has a gold-lining embroidery phoenix symbol in front of him. Usagi's sapphire eyes met his and blushed, "Sorry, Is this your room? I did not mean to intrude, but the guard asked me to wait for the emperor."

He smiled and walked towards Usagi, "I am the one you are looking for", "you are the one that ran in front of my sedan right?" his eyes showed amusement and his teasing voice made Usagi blush more deeply.

"I'm sorry! I did not meant to barged in front of your sedan" Usagi's head bowed in sorrow.

"I am Hotohori, what's your name?" Usagi glanced up, in shock and muttered, "Usagi", Usagi smiled back.

Hotohori's eyes soften and turned his eyes to scan her attire, "Your clothes they are weird."

Usagi look down at herself and giggled, "Well, it's what I wear in my world."

At this, Hotohori's eyes widened and said in an unbelievable voice, "another world?"

Usagi was confused, Hotohori seems shocked and happy, "yes, I am from another world".

Hotohori walked towards Usagi and caressed her face,Hotohori sighed and said, "Then we have found you, my miko, our priestess" Usagi's eyes widend with confusion and blush covered her cheeks at the touch of the kind emperor.

"miko?priestess?" Usagi's confused voice was met with a soft chuckled,

Hotohori leaned forward and placed a kiss on the stunned Usagi, Usagi glanced up, and saw that Hotohori was blushing and embarrassed.

He muttered, "I will be back later."

Usagi touched her lips, and collapsed on her bed, 'what just happened'.

_Another Place_

The shadows emerald eyes were enraged, his body trembled with anger and his fist was clenched tightly.

He saw how the emperor has fallen in love with his Hime. His emerald eyes softened when he looked at the sleeping Usagi, and smiled, "all is in due time, we will meet again Hime, once you have called upon the others."

-+-

At last! Edited!


	2. Author's Note

* * *

Author's Note

Do post more reviews about this story. I'm not sure if i want to continue this story. If there are positive feedbacks, i would be glad to resume this story and also edit the first chapter to a more longer paragraph. Thanks XD


End file.
